The inventive concepts described herein relate to a transmitter optical module.
TDM-PON (time domain multiplexing passive optical network) system may be standardized as technology for providing service to subscribers using base station of the telephone company. With the TDM-PON system, plural subscribers may share one transmitter optical module to be provided with data from the telephone company. Efficiency of the TDM-PON system may be determined according to how many one transmitter optical module has a branching number using an optical splitter/combiner.
In the TDM-PON system, the amount of information transferred to subscriber may decrease according to increase in a branching number of the transmitter optical module. To overcome this drawback, the transmitter optical module must be configured to have high data rate and power. For example, the transmitter optical module of the TDM-PON system having more than 128 branches may require data rate of more than 10 Gbps and output power of more than 10 dBm.
Transmitter optical module with high-speed and high-power characteristics may be implemented by coupling optical output module and optical amplifier module. However, a size of transmitter optical module may increase when two modules are interconnected using an optical fiber outside each module, not assembled/connected in one package. Also, if functions for two modules are monolithically integrated, it is very difficult to optimize the optical output module and the optical amplifier module at the same time. Thus, the monolithic integration yield may be lowered.